The invention concerns a hydrocyclone with a reversing flow, for separation of foreign particles from suspensions with a specific mass greater than the mass of the fluid of the suspension. The hydrocyclone has a cylindrical entrance part of large diameter, in which area there is located, centrally, an outlet pipe for the lighter accepts fraction; and has a part having a gradually decreasing diameter which has at its narrowest cross section an outlet for the heavy fraction. Various hydrocyclones are known in the prior art.
The problem underlying the invention is to further improve the separating effect of such a cyclone.